Absence of Fear
by Mel.A Who
Summary: She was a mystery, appearing out of nowhere with two children and a horrible past. Arthur and Merlin take uncertainly take her back to Camelot where they protect her from the shadows that haunt her every step, keeping a suspicious eye on her. Arthur/OC


**I don't own Merlin...although I am secretly married to both men...;)**

* * *

"Come on _Mer-_lin" Arthur Pendragon drawled impatiently, the sun making his golden hair glint.  
The grunts, clanging and curses that came from the clump of trees to Arthur's right signalled his manservant's displeasure at being dragged onto a hunt.  
Arthur stifled his smile.

"Honestly Merlin, all the animals will have disappeared from the entire kingdom by the time you've caught up" he taunted the bushes parted to reveal a heavily laden Merlin. He glared up at the Prince, his ebony hair stuck to the pale skin of his forehead. He didn't dignify the taunts with a response.

Arthur turned away, chuckling lightly. Hunting with Merlin was always an amusing experience. It was only a matter of time before the man's patience would wear thin and he would be back to taunting Arthur in no time. Merlin could never be silent for very long.

Suddenly, a rustling noise made Arthur tense, his fingers twitching with acute hunter insincts. He gestured quickly to Merlin for him to halt, and be quiet about it. It took Arthur a second to realise what was going to happen.

"What?" Merlin asked, idiotically loud.  
Brilliant.

The rustling stopped for a second, as if the thing making the noise had paused to listen. The murderous look Arthur sent him, prevented Merlin from making another sound.

The sound began again, closer, and growing in volume. Arthur realised they sounded like footsteps. He clenched his jaw and slowly pulled an arrow from his quiver. A vision of a masked assasin filled his head, his eyes flicking around the clearing for any sign of the figure emerging. The footsteps paused for a moment, and then, from directly behind Merlin, the bushes parted. Arthur whipped around, arrow poised and ready to strike.

It was all Merlin could do to stifle his laughter.

A little girl, no older than 5, stood in the clearing, dark brown eyes staring interestedly at the two men. In her arms she cradled a bundle close to her chest, protectively shielded from view. Her long brown hair was tied in a messy plait, her little dress three inches deep in mud. Arthur stepped forward, trying not to frighten the girl. The girl's gaze fixed onto his blue eyes, almost asking him a question.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, slowly placing his bow on the grass, never taking his eyes off the strange little girl and her mysteriously bundle.

The girl cocked her head to the side, a small smile playing on her lips.

Merlin, who was obediently staying well away, couldn't help but worry over the girl. She seemed much too thin. "Are you lost?" he asked, kindly.

The girl smiled brightly, but shook her head.

Arthur squatted in front of her, eyes raking over her, checking for any injuries. "Why are you all the way out here by yourself?"

The girl's smile fell and her eyes grew defensive. "I'm not alone!" she cried, clutching the bundle in her arms tighter to her chest.

Arthur cocked his head, smiling placatingly, "Where's your friend?"

The girl frowned, and Arthur saw her gaze drift from his own to something beyond his left shoulder. A cheeky grin brightened her young features.  
"Duck" she giggled.

Arthur's eyes widened when he heard Merlin gasp in horror, and he launched himself at the ground. He looked up and saw a small dagger impaled into the tree in front of him. A few more seconds, and he would've been on his way to Avalon.

He hurriedly stood and drew his sword, in time to see Merlin be knocked to the ground. He saw a figure in a black cloak race toward him, and swung. The figure ducked under the blow with grace and before he could lift a finger to defend himself, he felt the cool, sharp steel of his assailent's sword placed threateningly close to his throat.

"Speak quickly, I have little to no patience with men like you" The figure growled, and Arthur was mortified to hear a feminine tone to the voice. He was bested by a woman?

"I am Arthur, this is Merlin" Arthur gestured to the heap that was his manservant, careful not to mention his royalty before he knew the intentions of his victor. "We're simple hunters, and we came across this little girl wandering alone. We meant no ill will"

The woman put more pressure on her sword, before sighing and withdrawing, pushing past the Prince to the giggling girl.

"Mary, I told you to wait in the clearing, isn't that what I said? I was just going to get some food, and you walk right into trouble" The scolding faded into a slight, breathless laugh, and a hand cupped the girl's chin affectionately. "You're too much like your father, princess"

The girl blushed and giggled again, holding out the bundle, eager to be free of the weight. The woman quickly pulled the bundle to her chest. Arthur was shocked to see a little hand reach out from the cloth, and the woman smile brightly, leaning down to kiss the baby's forhead. A woman, a child and an infant out in a dangerous forest alone? The woman regained her cocky composure and turned to the prince.  
"I'm sorry, but I had to be sure. You understand." She sounded far from sorry.

Arthur watched as the pale white hand pulled back the hood. The messy cloud of blonde hair that had fallen from the knot at the base of her neck and covered the freckled face was quite a distraction, but Arthur noticed she carried herself with a regal air, and her bright green eyes surveyed him with a mixture of distrust and intrest.

Arthur scoffed, "Understand attacking innocent men standing in a clearing. No, still not quite grasping that"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh, of course, two men, heavily armed, approaching a defencless and beautiful child in an area filled with raiders? Difficult concept to understand for a simple man like youself" she patronised.

Arthur scowled. This...woman! First defeating him in battle and now accusing him of being simple. His honor was insulted to his very core.

"How dare you! Do you even know you you're insulting?" he snarled, pompously.

The girl laughed, the sound musically endearing, and setting Arthur's teeth on edge. "Am I insulting a lord of the land? Pardon me, _sir_, but I thought all noblemen were meant to be educated!"

Arthur smirked at her smug face, "You would be correct, but the Prince of Camelot would far outsmart the mind of a simple _woman_"

The woman's green eyes widened briefly, before resuming their indifferent gleam. "You're Arthur Pendragon?" she stated, her voice wavering slightly.

Arthur smirked, "Son to Uther Pendragon, heir to the throne of Camelot"}

The woman rolled her eyes, "I have heard _that _from many other men I've run into in the this forest. What makes you different from all the others?"

Arthur smirk didn't falter, and he raised his right hand. Adorned on his third finger was a ring with the Pendragon crest, given to him at his coronation. The ring of the Prince Regent.

"That should suffice" he gloated.

She smirked in reply, "Forgive me, sire, if I do not bow. Defeating you has left a slight cramp in my lower back, and I hardly think it's worth the strain."

She simply turned away, grasping the little girl's hand in hers, and stalked away. Leaving Merlin and Arthur in the clearing, speechless.

After a few minutes for Arthur's mind to catch up with him, he quickly followed the woman. "Come on Merlin, keep up!" he snapped.

Merlin sighed and grudgingly picked up the weapons on the ground, and followed his master. Not before sending a few choice curses his way.

* * *

**Please Review!**

xx

Mel


End file.
